


broken stereo

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, More characters and relationships to come, poppunk band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pop punk band au no one asked for.</p><p>blink can't stop sneaking into shows and he falls head over hells for a cute roadie and suddenly their lives combine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Blink remembers his first show like it was yesterday.

He was 15, unkempt hair falling in his face, jeans ripped at the knees, flannel that's just a bit too big for him thrown over a dirty white tee. He's shaking, from both the excitement and anxiety, from how much trouble he's going to be in when he misses curfew back at the group home and if he gets caught for sneaking in. But he pushed those worries aside, eyes big as he looks around him, band getting ready on stage, groups of friends laughing.

He's so engrossed in observing the small venue that he barely noticed when the band started strumming. His head snapped in the direction of the stage, everyone around him moving forward a bit.

Blink lingers in the back until a women, hair bright green with too many tattoos and piercing for him to completely look at approaches him.

"This your first show?" She asks, and Blink is so startled he can only nod.

The lady laughs and puts her hand on his arm.

"Come on, kid." She says, dragging him behind her before he can protest.

He's pulled into the crowd, bodies pressed against him, it's all too loud but he loves it.

There's only a few people between him and the stage, everyone is yelling and he can't hear the singer over the drums but he's never felt so alive in his life. Someone's over his head and the women from before helps keep the girl up and Blink takes the hint and moves her forward too. He's screaming God knows what as she nods to a man next to her who grabs Blink and throws him in the sturdy hands of the people around them.

He's too nervous to stage dive once he gets up there so he quickly makes his way off directed by security, but he gets right back in there as soon as he can.

When he catches the green haired lady's eye he smiles so big and she returned it.

Blink's never had a home before but he figured this is what it had to feel like.

Ever since that night he gets to as many shows as he can, he pays when able, but money isn't an easy thing for him to come by. It's all he thinks about anymore, his next show, the one after that and so on. It's consumed him, but Blink wouldn't want it any other way. He's happy and content.

It's not until he's almost 19 that he has a show that's as memorable as his first.

His hair is better, but his style is still the same. His goal is always to keep an eye out for new kids, give them a warm welcome like he had. But tonight, he was distracted.

A couple of regulars greeted him, he didn't know them very well, but they always saw each other at shows, so friends enough, Blink would suppose.

He's excited because he loves the main local band playing, owns all their cds and even a shirt. The opener however, he's never heard of. He thinks he overheard someone call them ManhatDAMN, which while it did make Blink laugh, was a pretty dumb name.

Unlike every other show he's ever been too, his heart stopped. There's a boy fumbling with an amp on stage, dark skin, mop of curly hair. His shirt is definitely a crop top and fuck Blink is loving it, and he can't stop his feet from dragging his sorry ass over there.

"Uh, hey there." He starts, and the boy looks up at him with big brown eyes.

"Hello, there something I can help ya with?" The boy responds, and Blink's face is flushed as he tried to find the right words to say.

"You're really cute, and I just really wanted to letcha know and shit, ya dig?" He mumbled out quickly, mentally wanting to slap himself for sounding like that goof of a friend of his, David.

The crop top wearing boy let out a warm laugh, one Blink wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life, followed by him obviously eying up the other.

"Can't say you're too bad yourself." He grins with a wink, and Blink opens up his mouth to say something else but someone's shouting at the cute boy.

"Sorry babe, duty calls. See ya after, though?"

"Uh, yeah, definitely." Blink stumbles over his words, rubbing his hands together with a wide smile.

Another warm laugh comes from the boy.

"Looking forward too it." And with that he was gone, yelling something back at the person who called out to him.

Blink was in a daze the entire show. The band was good, a bit sloppy and their guitar was overpowering. But God, did that boy look so damn good while snapping a few shots of his friends playing.

He wasn't even bothered when he spend the entire next set softly talking to the cute boy, who he found out was called Mush. Blink was sure he was already in love with the guy, and was about to start hardcore flirting and hopefully get a number when there was a shout from the singer of Blink's future husband's friend's band.

Mush quickly shot out of his seat, grabbing onto the guy with who Blink thinks was the bassist and dragging him away. He looks back at the partly blind boy with sad eyes as he starts out the doors.

Blink hadn't stopped thinking of him nearly a month later, and luckily for him he saw a flier with the name ManhatDAMN sprawled across it, saying they would be playing a small gig the next week. He grinned to himself as he ripped it of the post and shoving it in his bag, humming happily with what could be called a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this summary is a mess but i can't think of anything better rn but!!!! i hope u enjoyed the first chapter, im super excited for this fic and all since my pop punk ass can't be stopped. but yeah lmao !
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


	2. two

David Jacobs, unlike Blink, wasn't really into concerts. As a concept overall, he thought they were swell, but just not for him. He couldn't stand they way his hair would stick to his forehead, the smell of sweat, strangers pressed against him, vibrations the yelling, the pounding of drums, the feed from amps-- he could go on for hours. Concerts were just as a whole too overwhelming for David.

But when Blink gives him a pout in their shared apartment, holding the flier for some local band in front of him and actually begging for David to come with, well, what could he say really?

So, of course, he reluctantly said yes. His best friend literally screamed and threw his arms around the Jewish boy, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Pinky swear ya won't make a move on my man and you'll be my wingman." He huffed, and David let out a loud laugh until he saw how intense Blink's gaze was, pinky shoved in his face.

"Promise, Blink." He grins, wrapping his finger around his friend's. They give their jointed hands a quick shake, then kissing their thumbs before sharing a poorly aimed high five.

The show comes around and David's nervous. His earplugs are already in, leg tapping loudly against the floor as he sits in the table that's farthest away from the stage. Blink's in the crowd, chatting up Mush before the music starts. He promised he'd be back after the show with Mush, seeing as the bar didn't close for a few good hours later.

He can now see that the band is starting up their set. With a loud sigh, he let's his head fall on the table with a thud. An unbearable headache starts up after only five minuted, and David wished he didn't love his friend so much.

Time dragged fucking on. Blink stopped by right before his future boyfriend's friend's band went on, giving David a solid hug and a glass of water. He was thankful, to say the least, and it was able to put a smile on his face.

When Blink finally came back for good with Mush, he tapped his friend lightly on the shoulder. David made a strangled noise in the back of this throat as his head shot up.

"Uhm, uh, fuck, hi." He managed to get out, clinging to the table on fear of the chair tipping over. Blink let's our a short laugh, hand moving to the stranger's back.

"David, this is Mush. Mush, David." He introduced, and the curly haired boy gave Blink's best friend a wide smile.

"Oh yeah, uh, nice to meet you. Blink totally thinks your cute." He states without hesitation and Mush has to bit back a laugh as a high pitched nose comes from Blink.

"Dave, what the hell!" He said through gritted teeth, glaring.

"Well, it's true. You made me pinky promise to be you wingman-- which you never explained what the job entitled so I was really left in the dark on how I was supposed to be doing this."

"Ever hear of being subtle?" He huffed, and David just titled his head slightly, Mush hiding his laughter behind his hand.

"I didn't think you wanted subtle. In case you don't remember, you also made me promise, and I quote, to not make a move on your man." He put emphasis on the last phrase.

Mush leaned into Blink, looking up slightly, eye lashes batting.

"Aw baby," Mush cooed. "You don't have to worry 'bout any other man getting his hands on me, I've only got eyes for you."

Blink's face was flushed and David just grinned, seeing as his sworn duty had been completed. Extremely proud of himself as Mush wrapped one of his arms around Blink's waste.

"Mush!" Someone called out, and Blink was not ready to have a repeat of last time.

The man approached the group and David considered calling 911 for a moment because he was sure his heart was about to explode. He was a bit more light skinned that Mush, dusty blond hair held out of his face by a beat up hat, light blue tee shirt and black jeans.

He was frozen in place next to his friend in the other side on the small table.

"Mush, who are these guys?" He questions, staring David down, who looks to his feet.

"Oh, this is Blink and his friend David. Guys, this is Jack, the one and only lead singer of ManhatDAMN." He laughed lightly, and Jack would have normally punched him for that, but he was too preoccupied.

He shoves his hand out towards David, clearing his throat. The Jewish boy gave Jack a look before noticing his hand, then quickly grabbed it with his own.

"Uh, nice to meet ya, uhm, Jack." He mumbled, their hands just still, hanging mid air.

"Right back atcha, Dave." He grins lazily, leaning over the table a bit more subconsciously.

Mush elbowed his friend, siding eyeing him and he fumbled to pull his hand away from David's, both their faces red.

"Any reason you dragged your sorry ass over 'ere?" The curly haired boy questioned.

Jack shrugged lightly. "Bulmets' pukin' in the back and Itey's keepin' an eye on him. Could use ya help packin' up."

Neither Blink nor Mush looked too happy as the words came out of Jack's mouth. Blink actually made a bit of a groaning noise, pout making it's way to his face.

"I can help." David quickly piped up, and while his best friend was more than shocked, he let a wide grin replace the pout.

"Really? Ya wouldn't mind?" Mush was also grinning, and David just nodded.

"Wingman duties." Is all he said as Jack made a face, holding out his arm for David to take, who didn't even notice it, leaving Jack to look defeated.

It's almost dead silent for the first couple of minutes, just the shuffling of feet and Jack mumbling under his breath as he points at things for David to grab. Both of the boys are nervous, sweaty palms, racing thoughts, all that shit. David's actually so hyper focused on trying to find a logical answer as to why he was feeling this way that he trips over a cord, thankfully only having a bundle of them in his arms as he fell with a loud crash. Jack spun around at the noise, quickly trying to move where David was but ending up catching his foot on a box, causing him to also hit the ground. They are facing one another on the ground in the back room leading to the alley, and after a second of staring they both burst out laughing.

David forces himself off the ground as Jack rolls to be a bit closer to him. He sends the other boy a look who quickly moves to help him upright. Their knees are pressed against the others and Jack's got the biggest smile on his face. It's silent again, but it's comfortable. David's content, and doesn't even notice that he's gravitating forward slightly.

"So, did you like the band?" Jack asked almost shyly, pulling David out of his thoughts.

"Uhm, well, you see, I didn't really, uh, I wasn't really paying attention, sorry. Concerts are just, too much for me. There's too much going on." He fumbled out, trying to look anywhere but Jack's face in fear he won't be too happy with his answer.

But Jack's just there with that beautiful lazy smile of his without any negative thought towards the other.

"No no, I get it. Not everyone's cup of tea. I'll just have to give ya a private show." And David's not such if he imagined the wink of not, but he relaxed into an easy smile.

"I'd like that a lot, actually." He says softly, and Jack's moving forward now, one of his hands finds its way to one of David's knees, and the dark haired boy allows himself to open his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Someone sighed, and Jack threw his head back in laughter. David just ducked his head down, face heating up.

"Aw Race, no need to be jealous." Jack grinned and the other boy just sighed again before loudly making an exit.

Both boys fall into a fit of giggling as thy hear the door slam shut. David's not sure why, but something about Jack just made him feel lighthearted.

The small Italian boy throws himself at the table where Mush and his Almost Boyfriend were sat, and of course, he sighed.

"What's up Race?" Mush asked, voice laced with concern.

"Heart Eyes Jack Kelly." Was all he said, and Mush's face fell flat.

"Goddamn it." He laughed, and Blink was just confused as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit what up can U believe that jack kelly is gay for david no matter what the context is thnx @ christan bale
> 
> anyways yah. hope this chapter was alright.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


End file.
